The Aquamarine
by thedeathdreamer
Summary: A water mage from a lineage of mages serving the kings arrives in Tristain to further refine his abilities, but then his arrival brings forth new adventure as a group of magicians from another world with unknown purpose stirs up everything in Halkeginia!
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 00

Dressed in a white long sleeved dress shirt, tucked in on his brown breeches and his black riding boots a young man sat at a branch of a tree in watch for his prey, his long purple hair reaching the back of his waist moved along with the wind, his aquamarine eyes fixated on a small cave in a distance. The night before, he had already made sure he'd eaten almost everything he brought in order to combat hunger once he starts his the final task of his mission—mark the target, wounding it if possible.

He looked at his horse from afar, he plan to run all the way to his horse after marking the target. He's tired of wearing the same clothes for a month, he hardly even smelled like human right now.

"Oh, I almost forgot about this." He pulled out a rolled paper from his sleeves. _"Tristain Academy… Huh… Wait, that's where Montmorency went, right?" _he thought to himself.

"_It's been years, she may not remember me, but I remember her." _

The Lamia has appeared. He jumped from the branch of the tree, perfectly landing behind the Lamia—a half woman, half snake creature. The young man successfully wounded the creature using the small knife he always brought with him, he was about to run towards his horse, but the creature's long snake-tail wrapped around his right foot, causing him to trip. He didn't want to use his magic against the creature, but he had no choice.

"Damn it!" An enormous blast of water came out of his wand. He quickly grabbed the creature's long hair, and cut its neck. Dragging the creature's head through its hair, he one-handedly opened his rucksack and grabbed the small sack inside. He placed the Lamia's head inside, and hid it back to his rucksack. He started walking his way to his horse to return to the Palace and report about what happened in his mission.

The doors of the castle opened for him. Behind him was two knights, escorting him to the throne room, where the newly crowned Queen awaits. He kneeled before the Queen.

"Stein de Martyniere, a scout from the Martyniere Family. I have brought the head of the monstrous creature that lured your men to death."

"I thought I gave you a scouting mission, for the battalion to handle it?"

"I was cornered by the Lamia, and was attacked. I had no choice but to use my magic. I decapitated it once it fell unconscious."

Stein opened his bag and grabbed the sack soaked in blood. Inside was the Lamia's head. After giving the decapitated head to the guards, he was about to return home, but was approached by the Queen.

"You're going to study in Tristain Academy of Magic, right? I heard it from the Marchioness."

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?"

"Nothing."

"Then, I'll be taking my leave, your highness. Send me a letter if you needed help."

Stein looked at the landscape painting inside his room, hung just right on his view point. It was a painting of the two most prominent family of water mages. He touched the frame, on the painting was him of seven years ago, standing beside a blonde little girl. A smile drew to his face, remembering the memories he had before his father sent him outside the country to study in Germania.

The days when he had sworn to the blonde little girl that he'll become a knight for the palace of Tristain, and will protect her at all costs. The time when he first met the current Queen of Tristain, back when he went to the Palace along with his brother—a Marshall, to introduce him to the people he'll be serving in the future. It's not really like he had made friends with the princess, but his brother agreed to let him play with the princess while he talk to the current people at the throne for the upcoming missions.

Stein looked over at the side of his bed, he had three bags packed of his things to be sent at the Academy's dorms.

"Right. I'm leaving for school tomorrow." He sat on his bed a few minutes before standing up to go have himself a nice warm bath before calling it a day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

"Have you heard the rumors about the transfer student?"

"I heard he's a water mage."

"Eh? Looks like the fragrant has competition now."

"My Montmorency, a competition? No one can defeat my Montmorency in terms of water magic."

"I heard his runic name is _The Rainstorm._"

"Young master, it's time." The young man sat on his bed, he looked at the window that served as the sun's passage to his room. The sun shone brightly, though it didn't really affect him due to the long flowing amethyst purple hair that shielded his aquamarine eyes against the sun's rays. He held a handful of strands between his fingers before responding to his attendant.

"Call a barber. I want to cut my hair short."

"Young Master, I thought you love your long hair!?"

"I loved it, but I hate being pranked by the plebeian kids when I'm being sent on a mission by the queen! You know about it right? How they use the fire without using magic!"

"Alright, alright."

He is Stein de Martynière. The son of a Marquis in Tristain, a line water mage and one of the few young mages that started to work for the castle in such an early age. Now he just had his hair cut to short, in order to prevent the usual accidents of plebeian children playing the usual pranks of placing a lit match stick on the edge of his long hair, a thing that frequently happened back when he was still studying in Germania. He has a short amethyst purple hair, and small round blue aquamarine eyes. He has a pale white skin, and stands tall at 180 centimeters. His hand is a wooden one adorned with a silver handle. His familiar is a Giant Lizard, the one he summoned just before he got into trouble that led him to a forced drop out.

Stein is now on his way to Tristain academy of magic, despite just returning from a mission.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Stein de Martynière." It was a name that rang a bell in the depths of a blonde girl's mind. Someone she had met before coming to this Academy. Well of course, she remembered him. He was one of the people she can call her _childhood friend. _

"Mr. de Martynière, you can sit at the back." Stein answered the instructor a nod and made his way to the table that Mrs. Chevreuse just pointed to. Time passed by and the classes ended, he was lucky to have come to a day where the students aren't having an afternoon period. He was on his way to the tables when he bumped into a young man wearing unusual clothes.

"O-Oh, sorry! I-If you wish, I'll get you a cheese cake from the cafeteria!" Stein lowered his head and apologized to the man in front of him. He figured out that the man was probably a plebeian due to his looks and the unusual clothes he was wearing. He had a few experiences living with Plebeians a few months ago when he was sent on a scouting mission by the queen.

"H-hey! You did nothing wrong." He offered his hand to him to stand up. Stein grabbed to his hand and stood up.

"Thank you. I'm Stein, and you are?"

"I'm Hiraga Saito." Saito introduced.

"Hiragasaito? That's a pretty unusual name."

"Uh. Nevermind, just call me Saito."

"Well, Saito then." Stein smiled at him and made his way to the vacant table. He sat alone while petting his familiar.

"Stein, why did you cut your long hair?" to his surprise, a blonde young lady who had her hair in small drills, adorned with a red ribbon at the back of her head sat on the empty chair in front of his. Her eyes were blue, like the color of the Lagdorian Lake when he last visited it.

"How do you know about my long hair?" Stein's eyes widened and answered her back with a question.

"It's me, Montmorency. Have you forgotten?"

"Montmorency? I-I guess it's been a while." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. _So she does remember me. _He thought.

"So why did you cut it?" she asked again.

"Well I… Ugh… Plebeian children always plays with their match sticks and… places it on my hair…" Seconds passed then Montmorency started laughing at his embarrassed face. "Damn it, don't laugh. That's why I had it cut this short. It doesn't look good on me, right?" He replied back.

"It actually looked better than your long hair back when we were kids." She answered.

"Really? Then I should keep my hair this short every now and then." Stein smiled at the girl in front of him. The only aristocrat around his age that he successfully made friends with. It was none other than The Water Mage known as the Fragrance, Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency.

"Montmorency, are you dating someone? You seemed different from when I last saw you. I was thinking maybe the lucky guy made you bloom so much."

"Yeah, but we're kind of in a war right now."

"Eh? Why?" Stein crossed his fingers and looked at Montmorency with his brows raised.

"I caught him flirting with another girl last night, which was his ninety-ninth girl he's flirted with this week!" Montmorency exclaimed.

"Oh, that's rude. Want me to go and tell him off?" Stein looked in her eyes with worry, Montmorency shook her head.

"There's no need. Thank you for your concern."

It was dinnertime, the dining hall is occupied by a huge amount of students, and just as he expected, there are no vacant seats. From afar, he saw a pair of girls on a table with one free vacant seat. He figured out it would be a good chance to ask them if her could sit with them since he's in the same class as those two—Kirche and Tabitha.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" he pulled out the nicest smile he could show.

Tabitha was a girl with a pale white skin and small build and short light blue hair. She wears a red round thick-framed glasses and has a staff as her wand. The girl beside her, Kirche who had a rather dark complexion, and has a big chest showing off from the top few unbuttoned buttons of her blouse. She has a long red hair. He had seen Kirche a few times before when he was still in Germania, they went to the same school but never talked.

"Go ahead." The quiet girl nodded as she spoke the few words,

"Mind if I ask you something?" Kirche asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Stein nodded.

"Back in Germania, you were a member of the Campus Military, right? What happened that made you drop out?" Kirche asked, stirring the teaspoon on her cup of tea as she looked at Stein right in his eyes.

"I'm surprised you can still remember some of the students back in Germania." Stein chuckled. "I became involved with something dangerous. All the evidences pointed out to me, without knowing what happened. I was given a choice to stand up for myself, in which if I was proven wrong I'll be expelled and won't be accepted to any other schools. Or to take responsibility and sign the drop out papers—that way I can still submit student applications to other schools. You probably know what I chose, right?" He leaned on his seat

"You signed the drop out papers?" a familiar voice said from behind him—Montmorency. Stein leaned his head back to look at the person behind him.

"Of course. I never play a game I know I won't win." He sat back upright and turned to look at the blonde behind him. "How're you and Guiche? Is everything okay now?" Stein asked.

"Well… I ugh… I actually need to have a word with you for a bit." The purple head nodded and bowed at the two before following Montmorency who went outside the dining hall.

The two moons shone brightly as seen in the courtyard. The two decided to sit on the vacant table nearby.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's been years, I thought we could catch up on what we missed."

"Is that so? Well, the past few years I've been taking simple scouting missions from the castle. Sometimes when I had to hide the fact of me being an aristocrat. I try to take shelter with some plebeians. I just got used to it since scouting missions are one of my expertise." Stein said as he looked at the starry sky and the moons.

"Have you encountered dangerous missions?" Montmorency clapped in amazement as she looked at the young man telling his story.

"Once." Stein scratched the back of his neck while evading the girl's eyes.

"Would you mind telling me about it?" She tilted her head as if to ask a permission, the young man smiled and sighed before nodding.

"It was when I took a mission to the forest, I had to live there for a few days to gather information about the said Lamia that has been lurking in the forest and seducing every man they see—eating them afterwards. I never thought I'll get to see the Lamia face to face. I had no choice that time but to fight for my life, I defeated the Lamia." Stein chuckled before biting onto the cookies that was served not too long ago. "I was even scolded by the Marshalls when I got back. Geez, what a welcome it is." The two laughed. Stein talked more about his life the past few years that they've been away from each other.

"What about you? I've been telling mine, but I still haven't heard yours." He took a sip from the cup of tea in front of him. Placed it back on the table and looked at the girl.

"Nothing really special. Just the normal everyday life with Guiche pestering my everyday by flirting with other girls."

Both turned silent. It was half a minute when all they hear was the chirping of birds and the sounds of the cicadas. Soon, the blonde chose to break the silence which surprised the young man with her sudden question of "Have you found your other half?" Stein laughed.

"Not yet, but I used to have someone I really like." Stein watched his reflection on the cup of tea.

"If you don't mind, may I know who she is?"

"Her name's Keiko, I met her when I was on a scouting mission in the quest of finding a village. Being with her for a month made me feel like I've known her for so long. She would always say that she came from another world, she would even give me things I don't know about. Keiko was really a nice girl." Stein sighed. "But everything ended after she disappeared one night. The next day, we found her dead body on the river nearby." He wiped his tears with his dress shirt's sleeves.

"Stein, are you alright?" Montmorency asked, handing him a white handkerchief. Stein nodded and declined her offer.

"I'm alright. It's just that I still haven't forgotten about her, and how silly it was for an aristocrat to fall in love with a plebeian." Stein forced a laugh, before standing up and bidding his good night to his childhood friend, the blonde young man that he threatened just this afternoon stood beside their table.

"Montmorency, is this young man making his move on you? How despicable. Let him know that you're mine." It was Guiche. He was smiling proudly at Stein, who just looked at him with an emotionless eyes.

Stein sighed and stood up. "What made you think that I'm making a move towards Montmorency?" he asked.

"I… Ugh… Wait up—"

"Well, if you're going to continue cheating on her, I might as well make a move. I wouldn't like her beauty to be wasted."

"The nerve… Show me what you can do, I'll bet you'll never out-do my magic. I'm called _the bronze _after all."

_What do I do? I promised Lucia that I won't use my magic for showing off on the first day I arrive here! _Stein thought to himself. _I left Lucia in the mansion, she won't know if I use my magic! _When he was about to take a breather, he accidentally glanced at the bushes near the tall walls of the academy. For a few seconds, he noticed something unusual with the bushes. There was someone behind the bushes that he does not wish to see, the jet black haired young woman he thought he left at the Martynière Mansion—Lucia, his maid. She was smiling at him as if sending him a message that goes _try casting a spell and I'll buy a potion to make your hair long again. After that I'll send you to a town to live with the plebeians who wants to play with your hair. _

He tried to walk away from Guiche and Montmorency but to his surprise, a wall of earth just his height appeared in front of him.

"Are you running away? I just wanted to see how good your magic is." Guiche then giggled,Stein sighed and pulled his wand from his pocket. He turned his back and casted a spell that made a dragon made of water come out of his wand and splashed through the farthest wall from him.

"Would that suffice?" He turned to look at Guiche who was surprised on what he saw, looking tough in front of Guiche and Montmorency's eyes, when he turned his back to go back to his room he felt like crying as he knew that his maid Lucia is probably waiting in his room with the potion that can make one's hair grow longer since he broke his promise to not use his magic to show off.

To his surprise when he got into his room, no one was there except for his familiar, Dorothy—his Giant Lizard.

Back to the courtyard, Guiche was still frozen on what he just witnessed. Stein isn't a normal low-level mage, he's one of those aristocrats of a line level or a triangle level mage. He looked at Montmorency.

"Are you an idiot? That guy's probably an experienced knight, and is a line to triangle-level." Montmorency shot him a glare.

"What makes you think that he's a Knight?" Guiche retorted.

"Stein told me that before he came here he accepted scouting missions from the castle." Hearing these words from Montmorency made Guiche's eyes widen. Montmorency left him frozen, and soon after a few seconds Guiche came following her again.

Stein had closed his eyes, and he was slowly being drawn to a deep slumber— until he felt something heavy on his stomach. To his terror when he opened his eyes, his maid was there holding a small bottle of a yellow substance. He figured out that this was the potion that she's going to use to send him to the depths of his hell—an orphanage of prankster plebeian children.

"_Young master~ Kuhihihihiya~" _Hearing these words from the long jet black-haired maid, with eyes as black as her hair, he rolled to the side of his bed and successfully got away from his small bodied maid Lucia.

Lucia has a long jet black hair with her bangs covering both of her black eyes, she brushes her bangs back frequently whenever she engages into training with Stein. She has a small body that helps her raise her agility. She moves fast almost like an assassin, she uses small throwing knives as her weapons. Lucia has been serving Stein since childhood, and has been his sparring partner since then. She is the only survivor of her family of assassins.

"L-Lucia! C-Calm down! You know how nobilities can't turn back from any challenge right?" Stein was pinned to his door by Lucia's throwing knives. "C-C'mon! Lucia, don't do this!" He tried making an 'x' mark with his hands, desperately trying to stop his murder machine in disguise as a maid.

"The Marquis told me to keep an eye on you so you won't show off like what you did before in Germania." She sat on his bed while juggling a few of her throwing knives. "The one a while ago wasn't a challenge, the brat just wanted to see how much you are capable of. He must've really hate your closeness to the mam'selle." She walked towards her master that was pinned on the door, she pulled the knives that pinned his sleeves on the wooden door.

"I almost forgot, the queen requests your presence in the castle." Lucia handed him a letter with the seal of the Tristain Monarch. "There's a carriage waiting outside the Academy." He followed the maid to the Academy's entrance.

Stein was sent to a mission to gather information about the mysterious disappearances in a small village. After a 12-hour trip, he was surprised to be welcomed by an empty village—everything was left unfinished, as if they were attracted by something that made them leave their chores. He checked every house to see if there's someone inside—no one. The village being as quiet as a cemetery was enough proof that the villagers probably disappeared or went to another place.

"There's something definitely wrong here." He took a few steps back and ran towards his horse.

After reporting to the castle, he was told to return to the Academy and wait for further instructions from the queen.

It was already late when he arrived from the long trip, Stein sighed then flipped his hair.

His eyes widened after realizing what he just did. "Goddamnit Lucia!" He quickly looked at the mirror to see how long it grew, after realizing that it only reached his shoulders, he was relieved. _That goddamn maid probably did it days ago. _He quickly went to bed to call it a day.

Stein made his way to the classroom where his hair caught everyone's attention. He walked towards Montmorency who was talking with another student.

"Uhm… do you have something to tie my hair with?" he asked.

"Let me see…" He pulled out a red ribbon from her pocket. "I'm sorry, this is all I have." She looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"It's alright. Can you do my hair?" The blonde nodded at her childhood friend's request. She tied it like the ribbon that adorned her beautiful blonde hair.

Just after she finished, they heard a deafening shriek from outside the campus. They all looked at what was happening through the windows of their classroom, soon the glasses of the windows cracked through the continuous shrieks that was being made by the lone woman in the middle of the courtyard. Peering through the windows, Stein didn't want to believe what he was seeing—the shrieking lady looked like Keiko, exactly how she looked like when he and the villagers found her decaying thin and malnourished body in the river.

"Banshee?" Tabitha spoke in a few words. Kirche looked at her and asked. "A Banshee? I know what a banshee is, but what is it doing here?"

Everyone was surprised to see a student running towards the suspected Banshee.

Montmorency identified the figure as Stein, judging from his shoulder-length purple hair that he tied with her ribbon into a low ponytail earlier.

"Louise—" Saito was about to ask Louise but was interrupted by the deafening shrieks of the creature. The two covered their ears with their hands and saw Stein from afar, trying to get closer to the mysterious creature. Soon, a few students had gone down from the classroom to the courtyard.

They watched Stein as he got near the feared creature, when he got hold the creature's shoulder, he hugged her tight.

"Stein get back here! She's not Keiko!" Montmorency shouted, but her screams were not able to reach him as the shrieks continue to get louder and louder. "You leave me no choice!" She pulled out her wand, but before she could even cast the spell, Tabitha used a levitation spell to levitate Stein. She dropped him over the side where Montmorency and Guiche is. His left shoulder was bleeding, Tabitha and Kirche turned to look at the creature and saw that there was a red colored liquid dripping from its lips.

"Listen up, Stein. That's not Keiko. Someone used her last appearance to make her a monster! She's not the person you used to know!" Montmorency grabbed Stein by his collar. "Get a hold of yourself, you're someone who finished countless missions from the castle, and you're letting yourself get fooled of something like that?" she said in an angry tone.

Tabitha and Kirche was about to cast a spell towards the creature, Stein walked towards them and shook his head. The two understood what he wanted to do and stood back.

Stein casted a water spell that knocked out the creature through a water beam. The creature died after the massive water beam blasted to its body and knocked her off on the wall. The water mage used the levitation spell to have a closer look at the body. The creature had died with its eyes open, he kneeled beside the creature and closed its wide open eyes with his left hand. The creature's appearance turned into a normal looking human corpse—completely different from what they saw earlier, the thin rotted creature shrieking in the courtyard. She didn't look like a monster—but a sleeping beautiful woman.

"Sleep peacefully, Keiko Yanagi." When he stood up and walked towards the direction of the infirmary, the ribbon that adorned his amethyst purple hair had come loose.

Saito came running at the dead body, "Keiko?" His eyes widened.

"Saito, you know who she is?" Louise, surprised, asked her familiar.

"Yeah. She's from the world where I came from. I used to work with her in a convenience store, but one day she suddenly disappeared."

Hearing what Saito just said, Stein turned his head to look at him. Then later ran towards him.

"Saito, is that true? You are acquainted with Keiko?"

Saito nodded as to answer Stein's question.

"You said you used to work with her? Then what happened to your workplace?"

"It disappeared all of a sudden, one day." Saito crossed his arms. "Wait, did an unusual building appear all of sudden in the place where you met Keiko?" he added.

"Yes. The appearance of that unusual place was the reason I was sent there by the queen, and I met the woman named Keiko in that very place." Stein explained.

"Could you take me there?"

"I could. But will your master allow you to come with me?"

Saito turned to look at Louise. "Louise, can I come with him?" he asks.

The pink haired midget sighed, and smiled at Saito. "Yes. But I'll come too, because…" her smile turned into a malicious grin. "If by chance, there's a big breasted girl in that village, then this dog wouldn't be able to keep his heat and might grab the poor maiden's breasts." She continued to grin.

"Can we come too?" Kirche asked with her arms crossed. Behind her was Tabitha, Malicorne, Guiche and Montmorency. "We're interested on what that unusual building looks like. Since you said it probably came from Saito's world." Guiche smirked.

"If you wouldn't mind, that is." Stein smiled at them, but his face crumpled in pain as he accidentally moved his wounded shoulder. Montmorency ran towards him and helped him to the infirmary.

"Aren't you going to follow Montmorency?" Kirche asked the blonde young man that was left behind.

"Why would I even follow her if she's with another guy." Guiche snorted.

"Ah, now you probably know how she felt whenever you go around flirting with other girls." Kirche giggled and walked away with Tabitha. Guiche stood frozen and watched Montmorency and Stein's figures slowly grew further in distance.

"_Is this what jealousy feels like? Does she feel this whenever I talk to other girls in such manner?" _the blonde thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

"This isn't the infirmary, right?" Stein continued to cover up the wound he got earlier, he sat on a stool beside Montmorency and looked at how she checked the labels of flasks on the shelves. Stein quickly assumed that this was a room for potion making.

"Shh. Take your shirt off." Montmorency said as she pulled a tray full of flasks with suspicious colored liquid inside of them, sealed by a cork. Stein's eyes enlarged upon hearing what Montmorency said.

"W-Wait—why?" Stein, surprised, tried to move backwards and almost fell from the stool. He was able to take a hold of the table's edge to prevent himself from falling.

"Quit moving, I have to see if you've been inflicted by poison. You got bitten by such a creature after all." She took a step closer and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Stein removed it afterwards and placed it on the table beside them. Montmorency took another step closer to take a good look of the wound, there was a yellowish liquid coming out with some his blood. She quickly grabbed an unused test tube on the table and scooped some of the yellowish liquid from his wound.

"T-This… I've never seen something like this before…" She sealed the test tube that contained the unknown liquid with a cork. Montmorency then, grabbed a flask that contained a colorless liquid to pour it on his wound. More of the yellowish liquid came out of the wound, she kept pouring the liquid until no more of the liquid came out. She then wiped the wound with her handkerchief, then covered it with bandages. Stein just watched her as she did her thing, _Woah. She changed a lot, she looked more mature than when I last saw her. _He smiled as she treated his wound.

"Montmorency," He called out to her. She, who was arranging the flasks the way they were when they arrived in the room, turned her head to look at him. "Thank y—" He saw a familiar throwing knives coming towards the two of them from the door way, he quickly pulled Montmorency backwards with him as he intentionally fell from the stool. The knife ended up on the wooden table a few steps behind him.

"Are you alright?" He asked the blonde who fell on top of him. She nodded in response.

"Good day, Young Master!" Lucia greeted as she entered the room, not being aware that her usual hobby of throwing daggers to her master almost hurt someone. "Lucia, how many times have I told you to stop throwing knives at me—" before he was even done talking, Montmorency stood up and turned to face the girl.

"I understand that you are his maid, but you are lower than him. You are a plebeian, you shouldn't be throwing harmful things at your master." She was in between the master and his maid.

"Montmorency, you didn't have to do that. This is a normal thing between us," Stein tried to laugh it off, but Montmorency shot him a glare. "Sure, I almost died with this _**normal thing**_ between you and your maid." Stein was about to look at Lucia but she was nowhere to be seen. _That bitch. _He thought.

"I… I apologize." He grabbed his shirt at the table, and lowered his head as he apologized. Montmorency sighed and smiled at him. "It's alright, you saved me anyway." After buttoning his shirt, he quickly grabbed the cloak that symbolized his nobility that was hung on the rack near the doorway.

"I'll be reporting what happened to the headmaster, you can go ahead." Stein said before closing the door.

On his way to the headmaster's office, he was approached by a couple of students.

"Stein, Guiche wants to meet you in Vestry field." After telling him those words, the students left. He sighed and continued to walk his past to the office.

In Vestry field, Guiche stood in the waiting for the purple haired young man. He had set his sights afar hoping to catch a glimpse of the one he's been waiting for. He heard a voice from behind him, at last, his wait is over.

"What do you need?" Stein asked with his arms crossed.

"Answer me truthfully. Are you interested in Montmorency?" He asked. Stein sighed and was about to shook his head when he caught a glimpse of the girl they were talking about from afar in his peripheral view. "Even if I said no, I'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear." He smiled and offered his hand for a handshake.

"Yes. I'm interested in my childhood friend." Stein waited for Guiche to shake his hand, when a few seconds passed and nothing was happening, he placed his hand back to his pocket.

"Let's settle this on the upcoming Magi expedition. I've asked Professor Colbert to put us in different teams so there won't be a problem." Guiche explained.

"The winning prize, what is it?"

"The winner would be the one to date Montmorency."

"A pretty good prize. But I'm sorry I'd have to decline."

"Why? Have you come to your senses that you won't be able to defeat a Mage like me?"

"No. I just feel bad about treating girls like a trophy. I'd rather fight for her attention in the most natural way." Stein smiled at Guiche and ran towards Montmorency. Guiche could clearly read her eyes that she's most comfortable with Stein, even so, he had decided to take him head on. He'll fight with him to get his beloved's attention—he knows he does it better than anyone else, and probably, better than Stein.

On the other hand, Stein asked Montmorency about the _**Magi Expedition**_. The title itself was new to him as he never heard something like this even before when he was in Germania.

"It's a yearly mandatory competition where second year students like us, are required to join. Just like the familiar show at the start of the first semester." Montmorency explained. The two of them decided to take a seat on a bench just near the cafeteria's entrance. "All the second year students would be split into two teams, and will explore a forest guarded by Tristain's troops. The team that finds all the seven treasures and comes back to the entrance with the treasure wins the expedition's first round. This round gives one point to the victor." She continued.

"Wait, first round? Then what happens to the second?" Stein sighed _Damn, I thought there's only one round. _He thought to himself.

"In the second round, the leaders of the teams would engage in a duel— of course that duel will be supervised by the castle and the academy's staff to make sure that no deaths will occur. This round gives two points to the victor."

"So the team that wins the second round would be declared winner, I see."

Montmorency nodded in response. "There will also be a midnight ball for all the participants." She added.

"So that's why he is eager to settle it using this competition. Very well." Stein smiled. "Montmorency, wait here for a bit." Stein stood up and ran towards Guiche. He had thought of something better to use the competition for.

"Guiche, if you don't mind. The one that wins the Expedition will get to be Montmorency's escort for the midnight ball, how does that sound?" The eyes that were gloomy a while ago grew to a pair of passionate fiery eyes.

"I'll take you on." Guiche offered his hand for a handshake, Stein gladly shook his hand.

From afar, Montmorency looked at the two and found them weird.

The next day was the Day of Void. There are no classes and they decided to go to the village that Stein told them about along with Mr. Colbert. Arriving at the village, they were surprised to see the few villagers residing on it. Stein was even more surprised than the others as when he last went to this village, the villagers were thrice as much as they can see right now. He saw a familiar old woman and ran towards her.

"Grandmother Gina, it's me Stein." He approached the old woman.

"Oh, hello there Stein. What brings you and your friends here?" The old woman named Gina smiled at the group.

"What happened to the other villagers? Everyone seemed restless and the villagers got fewer." Stein asked.

"I don't really know. We, the elders and a few youth are the ones left here. The past few days children and maidens started going missing. We don't know the cause and how it happened…" Stein froze on his place, but he quickly regained himself after hearing Louise's voice.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this matter arrives to the Queen."

"Thank you young lady."

Louise nodded and smiled in response to the old lady.

"Hey… This is a convenience store! It's the one I worked at!" Saito, full of nostalgia from his own world, opened the glass doors and made himself at home inside the building that he called a _convenience store. _

Saito quickly went to the corner of the place that made them think that the shelves are walls that make the place a maze. His eyes sparkled at the sight of plastic containers with _Japanese Curry _and _Chicken Teriyaki _written on them. Of course, the Halkeginian mages that he was with didn't understand what was written on the containers and saw them as unreadable _runes_.

"But how will I reheat this?" Saito asked himself, few seconds passed and his face lighted up as he ran towards the metal door that had _Staff Only _written on it—that was of course, another mystery to the Halkeginians. Soon, the mages were surprised to feel a strong gust of wind blown towards them from the ceilings.

"Who are you, show yourself!" Louise exclaimed as she pulled out her wand from her skirt's pocket. The other mages followed.

"Wait—stop!" Saito came rushing outside the metal door and stopped the mages from their attempt to cast their spells.

The mages looked at him in surprise.

"Why? We are clearly under attack by a wind mage!" Louise exclaimed.

"We aren't under attack. Those are air conditioners. They are designed to make a place cold, air conditioners are best used in summer to combat the heat." Saito explained, then Kirche clung to his left arm. "As expected of my darling!" She complimented Saito that made him blush and scratch the back of his neck.

"Saito, how did you do that?" Stein asked Saito in confusion.

"How'd I do what?" Saito raised a brow.

"I mean, how you made this place work. The last time I was here, Keiko said _there's no electricity _so they won't work." Stein replied.

"Ah. I used the spare _**generators **_on the staff room, we seldom use it so it's still almost full." Saito explained, Stein didn't really understand a thing but just nodded anyway.

"Staff room? Is it a room full of staves?" Montmorency asked.

"No, Montmo. It's a room exclusive for the people who work in this place." Saito explained.

"Oh, I see." She continued exploring the other shelves.

"Saito, can I see this _**generator**__-_thing you're talking about?" Mr. Colbert asked, Saito nodded and took him to the staff room. He left Colbert inside the room and went to get few of the plastic containers he was looking at a while ago. He opened something that looked like a _safebox, _placed two containers inside and turned the small knob at the side.

On the other hand, he went to where Guiche and Malicorne was, they were looking at incredibly thin books that had big breasted girls as its covers. They looked at each pages with lecherous eyes that made the girls glare at them. Saito then, joined the two to look at every magazine.

Stein was too concentrated on what was happening inside the _safe-looking _machine that Saito used with the container. The machine let out a loud _'ting' _that made everyone startled. Saito repeated the process a few times more with different containers, and soon, he placed it all together on a table inside the place he claimed to call as a _convenience store. _

Saito ripped its covers and a delicious smell entered everyone's nose. Tabitha tried to pull a container but immediately took her hand off it as it felt hot. "Hot." Tabitha said as she pulled back her hands. Saito grabbed a few white looking paper from a shelf and grabbed the container that Tabitha tried to pull, to give it to her. He also handed her a pair of spoon and fork—which he also did to everyone.

Stein got a chicken teriyaki, upon taking his first spoonful, he stuck out his tongue to discover that it was hotter than he thought it was. Saito laughed then warned the others, "Be careful, it's hot when it's fresh from the micro." He said as he also took a spoonful from his curry rice.

Guiche was also about to laugh at Stein, but wasn't able to due to Montmorency patting Stein's back, obviously showing worry to him. He frowned then started eating his share, and ended up having the same experience as Stein. Guiche quickly covered his mouth and everyone laughed at him—aside from Montmorency who was busy patting Stein. He glared at the two and continued eating.

"Montmorency look! Seems like someone's jelly." Kirche teased Guiche.

"No, I'm not!" Guiche retorted.

"What's with your matching ribbons, by the way? Are you a couple?" Malicorne looked at Montmorency and Stein.

"Ah, no we're not. I borrowed her ribbon because I don't have something to tie my hair with." Stein answered with a troubled smile.

"Is that so? Guiche, look. You have nothing to worry about, seems like they're not dating!" Malicorne poked Guiche who looked upset.

"We may not be dating right now. But I plan to date her sometime in the future—well, only if she would allow me." Everyone fell silent after Stein said those words. "I'm finished, I'll go around the village to gather a few information that might be useful to the castle." He added then left the building.

"Wow, he's quite bold." Kirche raised her brows before continuing to eat her share.

As soon as they were finished eating, they packed up a few of the goods and machines that could be found inside the building—including the spare generators they have on stock, and the microwave oven that Saito used to reheat the foods, and of course, almost all of the reheat-able foods that they can find inside the establishment. They rode the carriage back to the Academy.

Stein was practicing new water spells when he felt the ground he was standing at suddenly moved, he quickly jumped out of the small bump it was making. He turned around and saw Guiche with his wand.

"Would you mind staying away from Montmorency?" with an unusual glint on his serious eyes, he looked at Stein.

"How could I stay away from Montmorency when she, herself is the one who approaches me?" Stein sighed, "Also, I wouldn't like to stay away from the childhood friend I've been apart for so long. Nothing unfair is happening, it's just that you have planted negative points more than positive points to the person you loved. Try earning positives if you want to get back on track." Stein turned his back and entered the dormitories.

"Earning… positive points… huh?"

Montmorency heard three knocks on her door, she was just about to sleep when she heard the knocks. To her surprised, it was Stein on the other side of the door.

"Hi. It's already late, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, let's go on a date." Her face immediately turned red as she heard the straightforward invitation from her childhood crush. In surprise, she accidentally closed the door.

Stein knocked again, and asked. "I see, are you busy tomorrow?" _What should I do? What if Guiche comes to ask me on a date tomorrow? _After thinking some things over, she opened the door again.

"No, not really." Montmorency sighed. "Sure, I'll go with you." She added.

"Really? Then I'll see you in the entrance."

_I-Is this really a date? Then what part of this is a date!? _She exclaimed in the depths of her mind after having found out that Stein would just be bringing her with him to the castle. A few minutes ago, he didn't even tell her that they will be going to the castle. He suddenly got off the horse and is been talking to someone who looked like a general basing on his garments. Montmorency thought she'll wait for him, but soon got curious on what was happening. She hopped off the horse and ran towards Stein and the knight.

"Stein, what's taking you so long?" She asked.

Stein turned his back and looked at Montmorency, "Montmorency, return to the academy without me." He said.

"Why? I thought we're going on a date?"

"Something happened. I actually plan on finishing it the fastest way I can, but I didn't expect that it'll quickly turn into something dangerous. Please, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"What is it that is more important that our date? Tell me so I can understand!"

Stein sighed. "The village that we visited yesterday, it was reported that several mysterious hooded people appeared in the village last night. I am positive that they know something about the recent disappearances. There is a ninety-nine percent chance that they're the cause of the disappearances." He explained.

"Now, be a good girl and return to the academy. Don't tell everyone about what I told you. I promise I'll be back before the sun sets." Montmorency had no choice but to agree. Deep inside, she wanted to help him—having known of the adventures he faced while serving the kingdom as a knight. He helped her climb up the horse.

"Montmorency, I apologize for cancelling our date." Stein apologized.

"It's alright. I understand." Montmorency smiled at him before travelling back to the academy.

Stein watched her figure disappear into the path they passed a while ago. When he had made sure that she had already left, he turned his back and walked towards the officer he was talking with a while ago.

"Take me to Queen Henrietta."

"Queen Henrietta, I'd like to ask for your permission to join the squad that will be deployed to Noir Village." With his head down, kneeling in front of the Queen, he asked for permission.

"Why do you want to join the mission so sudden?" Henrietta asked, she stood up from the throne.

"I was the one who gathered a lot of clues a thousand times in that village, I believe I can be of help to the squad since I know the village more than anyone in the army."

"Very well. I shall allow you to join."

The sun has set, they are only a few walks away from the village. But from their distance, they can feel the weird energy that something from the village emits. For some reason, the troops that he was with suddenly charged their way to the village. Stein tried stopping them, but he ended up following the soldiers.

Everyone froze when they arrived at the village's entrance. Several corpses are stripped down naked with their stomachs cut out open. Each of them are tied on the cross, maidens are drained of their blood, some looking like Keiko's corpse when it was first found. Hooded people started going around and praying in front of the corpses, some are drawing magic circles around the cross.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

The village was in a ruin.

A hooded man walked towards Stein and the soldiers. On his hand were black gloves adorned by an unfamiliar magic circle drawn in it.

"Welcome to our garden of corpses, a garden suitable to sacrifice to the revival of our lord."

"Primogenitor Brimir wouldn't love something like this." Stein glared at the hooded man, he gripped his wand. He is ready to chant his spells, _There's no reason to hold back my attacks for this monster. He killed many people, his life wouldn't be enough as a payment. _

"Brimir? Who's that? All we know is our cult have been transported here for some time ago. We found the villagers too gullible so we decided to use them as sacrifices to revive our powerful lord Satin." The hooded young man explained, he later burst down into laughter. "Brimir? What kind of a made up legend is that? And seriously? You guys can use magic? Then I must show you my black magic." He added as he looked at the Stein's wand, and the sword staves that some of the soldiers have with them.

"Come forth, Belial!" The hooded man raised his arm and a never been seen magic circle lit at the ground he stood. From the ground, a red giant creature appeared. The creature had a human's head and the body of a dragon, the creature's hands and legs looked like that of a humans and on its right hand was a giant trident about the same size as the creature. A strong gust of wind blew, and unhooded the young man who just summoned a creature.

Stein and the soldiers were surprised to see someone summoning a creature without a wand, the creature that he also summoned had no runes in it.

"Such a waste, I intended to hide my face until I've added you lot to the sacrifices. Oh well." He had an olive green hair, and his eyes are closed, as if smiling. "I might as well introduce myself, I am George. The leader of the Church of Satin." He laughed after he introduced himself. This stirred up Stein's anger more.

The soldiers started attacking the hooded people, Stein was left to fight with the creature called Belial and the young man who called himself George.

"Water beam!" a large beam of water came out of Stein's wand. He directed it to Belial, but it easily dodged the attack. "What? No creature has ever dodged my attack before!" Stein's eyes widened at the sight of creature grinning at him.

"Then I don't need to hold back using my spells!" Once again, Stein pointed his wand at Belial and its master. "Bullet rain!" droplets of water that looked like bullets shot Belial endlessly, along with its master. The creature dissolved back to the ground. To his surprise, George was laughing.

"You're good. But…" He cackled. "Come forth the seventy-two demons of Goetia!" The other hooded people suddenly crumpled in pain, and soon from their backs hideous creatures came out.

"What in the world…" When Stein looked around him, almost all the soldiers he brought are close to their limits. He continued casting spells and dodging every attacks of the creatures that George summoned. Damn it, I'm almost at my limits. He sat behind a small hut, trying to replenish some of his energy, he looked up at the sky, the two moons shone brightly in full. Am I going to die without even getting to try the Magi Expedition they're talking about? Aw. What a waste. Stein stood up and gripped his wand once more. He has only defeated two of the seventy-two he summoned, he still has a long way to go.

"Little purple head, where are you?" George called out to him.

Stein was trying to find the right timing, when he saw that he took another path, he had made his decision to ambush him from behind—until…

"Explosion!"

"Javelin."

"Fire ball!"

"Water blast!"

"Valkyrie."

Stein was sure he wasn't hearing things. He was positive that it was Louise's voice, followed by a loud explosion. He took a peek from his position, he saw Louise and the others, more soldiers fighting off the creatures. He ran towards them, and later felt a piercing pain on his left arm.

"Too bad I missed the heart." George said with a giggle as he licked off the blood on the rapier he held.

"Stein!" Montmorency ran forward to assist Stein, who was having difficulties maintaining his balance. Both fell on the floor as Montmorency can't also handle his weight with her body. Again, George, once again attempts to stab.

"This time it's two birds with one stone!" but before he was even able to lay his sword at the two, Stein casted a barrier spell and Saito charged towards George.

"Did you kill everyone in this village?" Saito asked, skillfully clashing his Derfflinger with George's short sword.

"Yes, so what if I did?" He cackled.

"You son of a—" Saito was ready to deliver his next blow, he turned his head to look at Louise who was screaming his name in the grasps of a huge red creature. Below Louise was Tabitha and Kirche repatedly launching mixed spells and attacks in attempts of saving Louise.

"Louise!" He screamed back as he tried to fend off George who was wickedly smiling at the sight of the group.

"Saito, go ahead. I can handle it from here." Stein stood up and removed the barrier spell.

"Stein, are you sure?" Montmorency grabbed the lower part of his cloak, trying to stop him from pushing himself to his limits. "Call Guiche over, quick. Tell him to give me a sword." Stein ordered, Montmorency had no choice but to obey. She ran towards Guiche who was summoning dozens of Valkyries. The two ran back to Stein's location.

Guiche summoned a sword to appear beside Stein, just like what he did when he challenged Saito before. What is he planning to do? Is he planning on taking that guy by himself? He cannot read what he was planning.

Stein hid his wand on his pants' pocket and gripped on the sword summoned by Guiche beside him. He pointed it to George, and soon charged forward to him. Their swords clashed with murderous glints on their eyes, they were not letting each one of them lose sight of each other. As if they are on the same level of combat.

"Impossible… He's severely wounded right?" The two blondes found it mysterious on how he could fight with all those wounds around his body. Few minutes passed, he could barely even dodge George's attacks.

George's short sword swung a few inches close to Stein's neck, it was a close call, if he hadn't took a single step backward, his neck would've been sliced open.

"I summon thee, Berith and Eligor." No magic circle formed near them, but they heard the sounds of horses coming towards their direction. Stein looked around him to see that he is facing three enemies.

"Guiche what are you doing? Why don't you try helping Stein!" Montmorency pushed Guiche who almost fell on his face, he quickly regained his composure and stood behind Stein.

"Looks like I had to help you get out of this fight. Thank my darling, Montmorency when all of this gets finished." He giggled. Stein just sighed and continued his sword fight with the devil summoner in front of him. Guiche, on the other hand used his set of spells to hold down the two horsed figures away from Stein.

Montmorency hurried to Kirche and Tabitha's side who had just finished cutting off the claw that grabbed Louise. They had a plan to gather all of the creatures in one place, and use Louise's explosion spell to finish them off.

"Look at those two, fighting together as if they're buddies." Kirche smiled at the sight of Stein and Guiche having each others backs. "Saito, help Stein and Guiche over there." Louise ordered Saito.

"B-But Louise…" Saito was hesitant on obeying Louise's command. But seeing the sincere glint on her eyes, he obeyed.

When Saito left for the other two, the girls got close to each other and started forming the plan on how will they gather the creatures in one place.

"It looks like they're attracted to Louise's void magic." Tabitha hypothesized. The other three agreed, as Louise was the only one of them who got grabbed by the hand by one of those creatures.

"I'll become a bait. Once we've gathered every single bit of them in one place, use a levitation spell on me and I'll use my explosion to blow all of them in a single turn." All of them agreed.

"Montmorency, team up with Louise. Looks like the thing that happened in the Academy will be happening here too." Kirche pointed her wand at the maidens looking like the shrieking creature in the Academy's courtyard a few days ago. "Tabitha and I will handle them, we'll come back to you after we finish them off." They split up into pairs.

It took them some time before finding where the shrieking creatures gathered. The creatures gathered around and fed on every soldier's corpse, half of their bodies being consumed by maggots, and flies flying around their bodies. Their tongue in an impossible length, and their eyes almost falling off from their sockets. The scene almost made them puke, but the two got ready with their spells with their staff and wand.

"In ex… dest flame… Fire ball!"

"Windy Icicle."

On the other part of the village, Saito, Guiche and Stein continued fighting with George who seemed like enjoying the sight of the three having a hard time battling him.

"Stein! Stand back, I'll handle him." Saito went in front of Stein to stop him from fighting.

"Saito I can still go on," Stein tried raising his sword to look as if he's okay. "You'll die if you continue fighting." Saito shielded himself using Derfflinger from George's attacks.

"You have to live. Guiche take him away."

Guiche knocked Stein off through his neck. He left him at the carriage outside the village, where no one can disturb his sleep.

Saito and Guiche lured George near the area where Louise and gathered all of the creatures he summoned, as expected, the horsed figures followed. George felt overwhelmed when he saw all his summoned creatures in place, he thought he had the advantage. He felt his power diminishing, when he looked around the other parts of the village that his eyes can view, the maidens that he used his spells into are all dead.

"Since when!?" He was surprised that he dropped his short sword. He can't maintain the energy that his remaining seventy creatures are continuously sucking from him. He heard a weird chanting from above, it was Louise. "My… My mana is…" he tried to keep his composure.

"_Eoru. Sunu. Firu. Yarunsaksa... _

_Onu. Sunu. Uriu. Ru. Raduo... _

_Beozusu. Yuru. Suwieru. Kano. Oshiera. _

_Jera. Isa. Wunshu. Hagaru. Beokun. Iru..."_

George, of course had no idea what those incantations meant. He was about to laugh but he saw the other mages running away from the area, and soon, making a shield out of earth magic.

"_Explosion!"_

There was a huge explosion on the village.

The sun rose, and lighted the ruined village. Stein went back to the village from the carriage, he was having doubts if his classmates have finished the battle against the strong mage. On his return, he caught the soldiers placing hand cuffs on George.

"Remove the gloves he is wearing." He ordered. The soldiers nodded and removed the black gloves he was wearing and handed it to Stein.

The other mages looked at him in surprise. "What's with those gloves?" Louise and the others ran towards him to look at the gloves.

"I know this sign. I've seen this a few times in the newspapers back when I was in my world." Saito took the gloves from Stein and looked at the symbol drawn on it.

"Back in my world, this organization used to abduct and kill young women. How did they get transported here?"

"I'll take this to the castle." Stein grabbed the gloves and placed it on his pocket. He tried to walk his way to where he left his horse, but fainted.

"Stein!" all of them exclaimed and ran towards him.

Stein laid unconscious on one of the beds of the Tristain Academy of Magic's infirmary.

Louise and Saito went to the castle to report about the sudden battle that happened the night before and also to surrender the mysterious glove that the enemy used to summon creatures.

Montmorency and Guiche stayed at the infirmary in the wait for Stein's recovery. Guiche wanted to stay beside Montmorency despite being in a current fight with Stein for her love—which is what he thought, the right thing to do to earn himself a few positive points, as Stein told him that he lacked.

Tabitha and Kirche, on the other hand talked to Colbert about what happened and the unusual magic that the enemy used in the fight—magic without the use of a wand.

"Montmorency, do you mind if I ask you something?" Guiche broke the quiet atmosphere between him and Montmorency.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why do you care so much about Stein? Did something special happened in your childhood?" Guiche asked.

The blonde young woman with her hair styled in to small drills sighed, "A few years ago, I got into a small fight with my parents. I ran away from home despite being small, there was no other place I know that I could hide but the forest nearby. I went there to hide, and soon got lost." Montmorency giggled a bit. "I didn't know he was there too, he was in a fight with his siblings. He also had nowhere to run but the same forest I got into. I was lost, but he found me that night. Wolves appeared out of nowhere and he fended them off with just the tree branches he could get on the ground." Hearing her explain made Guiche understand their relationship more.

"The same night, he accidentally scraped my knee with the branch that he used as his weapon, after the wolves ran away, despite being smaller than me, he carried me until we got out of the forest." Montmorency finished.

Soon, Stein opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Academy's infirmary. You fainted before even getting to ride your horse." Guiche explained to the young man who had just woken up from his deep slumber. He sat on his bed, and looked at the two seating on his bedside.

"Ah… yeah, I remember now…"

"The queen instructed us to hide the gloves in a special place, but this looks like an ordinary glove. What does it do anyway?" While waiting for the door in the lowermost floor of the castle's basement to open, one of the soldiers took the closer look to the gloves. As if enchanted by the gloves, the soldier took off his gloves and grabbed the pair of gloves that the queen entrusted them. He inserted his hand on each of the glove, a wicked laughter echoed through the whole basement. The soldier grabbed his subordinates by the head and sucked the life out of them, throwing them at the side afterwards as if they were dolls.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

They were only scolded for going on a mission without sending a notice. It has been a week since the incident in the Noir Village, everything went back to normal after the castle made a mass graveyard for the dead people of the village.

Stein couldn't even sit still, first, he failed on a mission and all the credits went to none other than Louise De La Valliere, second, Lucia started working at the Tristain Academy of Magic, and third, today is the day of the Magi Expedition. He was more pressured than he used to be. In a few minutes, the teams for the expedition would be announced.

"First of all, this year's Magi Expedition won't be the usual moving from one forest to another, it would be called as Exploration. Unlike the usual teams that we used to have every year, you will be put into pairs, exploration would take place in an abandoned castle, forest, and a cave. Lastly, the event would go as-is, meaning that you'll still be searching for treasures and whoever finds them first, will be the victor of their location, the overall winner will be the fastest of all the pairs. Battling against your classmates isn't prohibited, since every nook and cranny of the areas are guarded with some of the Tristain's mages and soldiers, they'll stop you if one is already wounded." Old Osmond announced, Mr. Colbert handed him a scroll.

"For the pairs that will go to the abandoned castle, Montmorency-Martyniere…" The other names became blurred to Stein when he heard his last name and Montmorency's. _Huh? Does this mean I'm in a clear disadvantage since both of us are water mages?_ Stein felt the world collapsing behind him. After the announcements were finished, he went to Montmorency to talk about their possible strategy.

He looked at the other pairs before striking up the conversation. Another pair that was also going to the abandoned castle's labyrinth was the pair of Tabitha and Kirche, a formidable pair of triangle mages. Guiche was paired with Malicorne and is assigned to the caves, while Louise was the only one who wasn't paired with another student since her familiar is human, and they're assigned in the forests. Stein observed Kirche and Tabitha, they didn't even need to think of a strategy as if they're already synched on their own.

Of course, Stein wants to win. He wouldn't accept a loss from another person but Lucia.

"Montmorency, you're a line level mage, right?" Stein asked.

"Yes, and you're a triangle… if I'm not mistaken."

"Me? A triangle? No, I'm the same as you."

Montmorency was surprised on what she heard. Defeating a Lamia alone would require being a Triangle Mage or a Magic Knight, also judging from how he even survived after defeating two giant creatures that Tabitha and Kirche can't even bring down due to the similarities of element they and the enemy possessed. She knew it wouldn't hurt to ask him one thing, after she hypothesized on how a line mage can defeat enemies in a different level.

"Do you know how to handle a melee weapon?"

"Of course. It is one of the requirements if you want to be a scout since most of the time we'll have to hide our identities as mages, to gather information easily. As for me, I'm skilled with spears, staves, and daggers."

"But back when we fought in Noir you used a long sword… You even fought on par with Saito."

"I probably had no choice back then since it was the only weapon I can get, it was my fault for not specifying that I needed a spear."

"Do you think we can use melee weapon—"

"I'm going to use another wand." Montmorency's eyes enlarged. Stein ran towards the dorms and when he went back, he was holding a silver staff. "I can also use magic with this, I got this as a gift after defeating the Lamia." He explained.

"With that, I think we can get the second place."

"Let's aim for the first place."

"But that's Kirche and Tabitha, we're way out of their league."

"Kirche's element is fire, while ours is water. Our only problem would be Tabitha's wind magic freezing our water, also judging from her—she probably wouldn't hold back."

They were finally brought to the abandoned castle. They were put to sleep before being randomly left to the different parts of the basement. Behind the basement's walls, another group of people were making their move.

_Is he the one who defeated Furfur and Zepar? He looks like a total weakling. _

_He __**is **__a weakling, after defeating the two he's almost knocking in the heaven's door. He almost defeated Vepar but I think he used up all of his mana so he went into hiding. _

_Hey, look. He's awake. Let's go back._

_Aye sir. _

_He'll be a good addition to the team, I can't wait._

They watched Stein as he woke up from his sleep. On his shoulder was Montmorency, she was still sleeping. He wanted to wake her up, as much as he wanted to let her sleep more. Soon, she opened her eyes.

"You're finally awake." Stein helped her stand up. "Look, there's a treasure box up ahead." But Montmorency saw nothing but a dark path.

"It's dark." She replied. On their left was a dark path towards the treasure, in front of them was a wide canal. A giant lizard crawled from the water to the surface, it was carrying three golden chalices.

"Good work Dorothy. The other three are with Tabitha and Kirche, right?" The Giant Lizard nodded. When they were about to set foot in the dark path, they felt a strong wind behind them. They turned around to see where it came from, it was from four students.

"Hey, it's the Lizard that stole our treasure." The gaudy-looking girl said.

"So it's a familiar, huh?" A green-haired boy said as he glared at Stein and Montmorency.

"Let's get our treasure. We shouldn't let this guy became second or first. That's what Guic—" He didn't get to finish what he was about to say, his partner quickly covered his mouth.

Stein stood in front of Montmorency. "Stay behind me and guard the chalices, I'll take them head on without Magic. All of them looks like wind mages." Montmorency nodded.

"Are you sure you're taking us head on alone? Let's see, the four of us are wind mages, and you're a water mage. Looks like you're doomed—" Stein charged towards the green haired young man and pointed the tip of his spear inches far from his neck. His eyes showed a different glint, it was that of a soldiers. The four froze for a bit. All of a sudden, Stein was thrown away by a strong gust of wind, instead of dropping to the canal beside them, he stepped on the wall and charged back towards them, they casted another wind spell but Stein wasn't thrown away like the first one. He casted an ice barrier spell.

"How'd he?"

Stein swung his staff towards the other students, making them fall on the canal behind them. He pulled Montmorency's wrist after, and ran towards the dark path. They arrived at the treasure box, and when they were about to touch their fourth treasure, a flame appeared on the chalice, Stein dropped the item and turned around. It was Kirche and Tabitha—carrying three chalices.

"This calls for a batt—" Stein felt a stab on his right arm, making him loosen his grip on his staff. Tabitha and Kirche's eyes enlarged. A soldier wearing Tristain's armor stabbed Stein—a student and a scout of Tristain.

"Kirche, look at the soldier's gloves." It was the glove that the enemy from Noir village wore. They felt themselves being at the disadvantage as Louise and her void magic is in another location.

Stein swung his staff once again, it hit the soldier on the abdomen. After grabbing the last chalice, they ran towards the direction where Tabitha and Kirche came from. The soldiers that Old Osmond spoke of are nowhere to be found. Tabitha hypothesized that the soldiers and mages that are supposed to guard every nook and cranny of their location either got killed or knocked out by the soldier that ambushed them a while ago. The group stopped running when they knew they got ahead of the attacker. A lighted staircase was in front of them, assuming that it was the entrance to their location.

"You're bleeding." Stein was covering his wound with his left hand.

"Ah yeah, this'll stop the blood from flowing, don't worr—" Montmorency pulled her handkerchief from her skirt's pocket and used it as a bandage to Stein's wound. She then casted a quick healing spell afterwards.

"Thank you." Stein grabbed the four chalices from Montmorency, and gave it to Tabitha and Kirche. "I don't need the win right now. I'll be taking back the gloves from that Soldier."

"Are you sure?" Kirche asked.

"Yes. The other students assigned here might be in danger." He walked towards the path that they took a while ago.

"Stein, can I join you?" Montmorency asked. Stein turned around and placed his hand on top of blonde's head. "I'm sorry, it's too dangerous for you. I cannot." He lowered his head to look at her eyes closer. He smiled and stood straight, then turned again to continue walking in the dark path lit by a few torches.

She grabbed his wrist. "It's more than dangerous for you since you're wounded." Stein rubbed the back of his neck and turned to look at her. He sighed before nodding.

"If a fight happens, run back to the entrance, okay?"

Montmorency nodded.

They noticed that the path was different from what they passed a while ago. In a blink of an eye, the corridor became a small room. Stein held her hand tight and pulled her behind him. A short black-haired young man appeared before them. He wore a black robe, and a black cloak over it. His face was covered with a half mask and his hands were covered with a black gloves identical to the one Stein was going to retrieve. Behind the young man was the soldier that attacked them a while ago.

"What do you need?" Stein glared at the young man, while still keeping Montmorency close to him.

"You. You're the one who defeated our pets, Zepar and Furfur." The man chuckled. "Your strength is needed by our group. You can summon those big demons too, if you wish." He added.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." Stein pointed his staff towards them.

"Are you going to surrender, or I'll make you surrender? Which?"

"What about…" He paused. All of a sudden, the last thing he wouldn't want to let go disappeared on his grips. Stein's eyes enlarged seeing Montmorency suddenly in the mysterious man's grasps. She was unconscious and her hands are bound by some kind of shackles. "This?" The man in front of him smiled wickedly.

"M-Montmorency!" Stein looked uneasy, he was shaking as he looked at how the man smirked as he observed Montmorency from head to toe making him drop his staff and froze in his position. "Feel like joining now?" The man cackled afterwards.

_Stein, calm down. This room might be an illusion. You're still in the corridor, no doubt about that. There's no way plebeians like them can cast a massive teleportation spell. _"Water beam!" Stein casted, nothing happened.

"I almost forgot to tell you, I sealed your magic when you got stabbed by this soldier right here. I'm sorry."

"S-Seal? What do you mean!?" Stein exclaimed.

"Tch, you're a mage and you don't know about seals? You won't be able to cast your magic spells unless I lift it, or someone uses a seal removal spell—which I think doesn't exist here." The room was filled with his laughter.

Just a bit more, and Stein thinks he might lose his mind. His magic was sealed, and Montmorency was in their hands. He kneeled to pick his staff again, he charged on to the two in hopes of retrieving his childhood friend. The soldier blocked him, which ended up with him defending himself using his staff from the soldier's long sword. The purple head stopped when he heard a sound of a cloth ripping, he moved his head over to where Montmorency was, the man was ripping her white blouse open with a knife, later points the blade on her left arm.

"Since I can't really convince you," He sighed, "I'll torture you indirectly then." His smile felt like a lethal weapon when it entered Stein's mind, causing him to lower his defense—leading to another stab from the soldier he was defending himself from, his newly healed shoulder started bleeding again. He can't even pick up his staff.

_Damn. Would I die without even protecting her? _

"_Explosion!"_

"_Tch. We'll come back tomorrow, to attack your Monarch's castle!" _

Fifteen minutes earlier, Tabitha and Kirche finally got out of the basement. Outside the entrance was the other participants assigned to other locations and the school staffs, as well as the soldiers and mages that are supposed to guard the whole basement.

"Wait, I thought—?" Kirche raised a brow upon the discovery, "Looks like they used a spell to prolong our sleep hours ago. It's nighttime." Tabitha glanced at the opened window where the two moons shone bright.

"Where's Mr. Martyniere and Ms. Montmorency?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"They're still inside—wait, Louise where are you going!?" Kirche stopped upon seeing Louise and Saito about to enter the passageway they came from.

"I received a new from the castle. The gloves that are supposed to be sealed in the castle's basement has been stolen." Those words rang a bell in the pairs ears.

Stein woke up when the sun kissed his face. He sat up and realized that he was in the infirmary, his wounds tended. Agnes, one of the Queen's knights, were sitting on his bedside. "Stein, you've been ordered to be on guard tonight. You've been scheduled to leave with Ms. Valliere." He remembered the last words he heard before losing consciousness, about the masked man attacking Tristain Castle.

"Sure thing. Where's—"

Before he was even finished asking, Agnes answered his question.

"She's on the next bed."

He stood up and checked the next bed, he saw Montmorency sleeping with her left shoulder bandaged. Stein felt helpless remembering what happened the day before, he wasn't able to do anything for her despite working on the castle for quite a while now. He stood at her bedside placed his hand on the head board. He moved his head closer, until he was close enough to her ear. After whispering a few words, Stein went back to Agnes.

"I'll be getting ready, please wait for me on the academy entrance."

The door slammed open when he just finished tightening his necktie. Guiche was on the door, blocking the whole doorway.

"Is there something I can help you with? If there is, then make it quick. I'm on my way to Tristain Castle."

The first thing that Guiche noticed was the bloodstained silver staff that was standing beside his bed.

"Are you not going to bring that thing with you?"

"Nope. It's dirty, it wouldn't look good in front of the Queen."

Guiche shook his head, he figured out it would be best if he goes out straight to the point, seeing how Stein was in a hurry.

"Stein, when you come back, stay away from Montmorency. She doesn't need a man who can't protect her."

"I know. I've already thought of it a while ago." He walked closer towards the young man blocking the doorway. "But if you also fail to protect her, I'd like you to stay away from her too. Since she doesn't need a gaudy young man who won't be able to protect her." Guiche took a step back and stood silent. Stein made his way out of the room.

They arrived at the castle, Agnes and her subordinates are tasked to guard outside Henrietta's room along with Stein and Saito. Louise was inside the room along with Henrietta. Saito looked at the staff beside Stein—who looked down.

"You didn't use that when we fought back in Noir, right?" Saito asked.

"Yes. It kind of got delivered a few days before the Magi event."

"So how do you use that?"

"I can use it as a weapon, and cast spells—pretty much like Tabitha."

"Oh, it's perfect for someone like you!" Saito smiled at Stein, trying to cheer him up. "You tried to fight that possessed soldier in the event with that, right? Everyone in the academy knows you tried to save Montmorency. No need to look so down like that." He patted Stein's back.

"Yeah, of course… I tried…" Finally, Stein smiled.

A knight came rushing to their location, he was severely wounded.

"T-The Martyniere Mages including Marquis and Marchioness died in battle!"

Stein froze after hearing the news. _Huh? That can't be… _His family died.

They heard Louise's scream from inside the room. Stein regained his composure and opened the door. Agnes and her subordinates, including Saito and Stein were surprised on the scene, it was as if Louise was being strangled mid-air, there, another one who wore a black robe and cloak, with the same black gloves had her arms raised mid-air and is moving her fingers as if strangling Louise on her hands.

"Stein! Protect Queen Henrietta!" Saito charged towards the female mage and begun swinging the blunt edge of his sword. Stein went in front of Henrietta to cover her from the enemy mage. "My Queen, I'll protect you along with Agnes and the others." In front of them was Agnes and her subordinates, their guns were pointed at the enemy mage, once she walks closer to the Queen, she'll be shot to death.

The enemy mage dodged every strike that Saito delivered. Soon, she dropped Louise, who just fainted from the strangulation.

"Come forth, Belphegor! Put everyone in this room to sleep!"

Stein casted a barrier that helped him and the princess evade the sleeping spell that the enemy mage casted. Agnes and the others fell asleep. The mage casted a spell that almost engulfed the room in a fire. Stein casted a water spell that flooded the room, the enemy mage ran towards them and placed her hand in front of Stein's eyes—then casted the spell that gave Stein the painful burning feeling on his face. Half of his face is getting burned.

He screamed his lungs out in pain.

He heard a gunshot, and though his vision was blurry, he saw that the female mage that he was battling with a while ago was shot to the chest, by none other than the queen that he was supposed to be protecting.

The water inside the room subsided, Stein dropped on the floor, and he was barely maintaining his consciousness due to the pain of being burnt. He tried to stand up using his staff but his energy was quickly being drained. He tried to look at the unconscious fire mage again through his blurry vision. He was certain that he heard her say something. _Mission complete. _That's what he heard.

"Mr. Martyniere!"

It turned out that the one female mage was the only one who entered combat. She had no reinforcements, she only had herself. With her flame magic, and summoning magic, she defeated a whole family of known mages—the Martynieres, who were in charge of the castle's east gate.

The family of Martynieres have been serving the castle as soon as their line started. They had a habit of sending their next generations to different nation's schools to hone up their abilities. Such as Stein in Germania, and his older brothers in Gallia.

During the mission that marked the end of their line, they decided to send their _inexperienced _child named Stein beside the Queen as they knew he would be safe with them as the Queen's room was swooning with guards. They wouldn't risk having someone like him whom they deemed as a nuisance in their battlefield. All of them suffered a quick death through the enemy's flames, but Stein experienced torture on the enemy's hands literally. It was just until Henrietta shot the enemy mage to death using the gun that washed away towards their direction when Stein casted an amateur flooding spell.

Louise and Saito were on their way back to the academy, both of them sat quiet inside the carriage. They were awarded by the military for saving the Queen. Though they knew that they don't deserve the award as they were fast asleep back when Stein protected the Queen.

Saito was worried about Louise, who looked uneasy as she looked at the view over their carriage's window. He decided to break the silence and strike up a conversation.

"Louise, did we do the right thing?"

"Which one? About the Queen's favor, or about accepting the award?"

"Stein."

"He lost his memories, you knew that someone is waiting for him back in the academy right? Being forgotten by him must hurt that person. Being forgotten is worse than being dead. Complying with the Queen's orders are the right thing. It's not like we can find a way to restore his memories. He can't even perform a single spell like he used to."

"What if… those guys come back and do the same with me, and we're on the exact same mission. What would you do if the Queen proposes that idea? Can you go on without me by your side?"

"I… I don't know. It's not like we can do something to restore his memories… His face's even damaged…"

"You know that when Montmo saw him again, her feelings for Guiche instantly disappeared right?"

"I know that more than anyone else, as a girl. But—"

"If it happened to us, how would you react if I lost my memories, and is declared dead. What would you feel?"

"Of course I'd feel sad!"

"Who wouldn't…"

"Saito…"

They arrived at the Academy, everyone was waiting for their return. When they got out of the carriage, Kirche and the others came rushing to them.

"Is Stein on another carriage?" Montmorency asked.

Both of them were silent.

"Wait, don't tell me…!" Guiche's eyes enlarged. He didn't want what he was thinking to be the truth.

"He died in battle, a-along with his family on the castle's east gate." Louise was shaking as she answered.

"This is his only equipment that we could get out of the castle." Agnes jumped down the carriage's front and handed Montmorency the black cloak that Stein wore when he went to the castle for his mission.

"Damn. I still haven't settled our scores. He didn't die right? There's no way someone as strong as him would die like that, right?" Guiche clenched his fists.

The two stayed silent.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

"Louise, it's been a year since that mission right? Want to go visit _him_?"

"Shh, Saito. Queen Henrietta told us to keep quiet about it, right?"

"Oh, sorry. I almost forgot."

It's been a year since the last appearance of the mysterious mages wearing black gloves. Louise and the others are on their graduating year, their classes—well, have all been small and easy missions from the castle, scouting missions, bounty hunting, annihilation, etc. Louise was barely on the edge of passing due to the countless failed scouting missions with her assigned team that's supposed to have been very successful—having _the bronze, the fragrance, _and _the ardent. _They always end up fighting over who's doing what. It was not even them who decided on the line up, it was Mr. Colbert. Tabitha was supposed to be with them, but she recently left school for Gallia.

"If only Stein was here, we won't have any problems passing these missions. He's a scout for long, but too bad he died." Kirche stretched her arms and yawned.

"He died with honor, protecting the Queen. We shouldn't be complaining." Louise sipped from the cup of tea in front of her.

"Montmorency, since when did you dump Guiche? I've never seen the two of you together since last year." Kirche asked.

"I broke up with him before the start of the new semester. I figured out I shouldn't fool around since this year will be different from the past few years we've been here. I expected it would be harder than what our seniors experienced, this is a new curriculum from the castle after all." Montmorency answered.

"It really is hard." Louise rested her head on the table.

"Next week will be the exams right? We'll be doing missions on solo, ugh. Imagine how hard that would be." The flame mage leaned on the couch. "I kind of envy Reynald, he doesn't have that much problem though he's been doing missions on solo." Louise watched the bespectacled young man from the other side of the cafeteria look over at the bulletin board for new missions.

"He's been at the top of soloists the past few weeks. I don't know even how we'll step up our game." Guiche arrived with the usual girls swooning all over him.

"It's not really solo, since you have someone from the castle with you, be it a mage or a knight. And damn it Guiche, stop bringing your girls in our meetings." Louise threw him a glare. Montmorency stood up from her chair.

"Wait, where are you going? We're about to start our meeting." Kirche asked.

"I've been assigned to a mission, sorry I'll be going solo since they require a water mage knowledgeable with potions and poisons." She ran off.

"We recently lost our wind mage, and we now officially lost our water mage and healer." Kirche stood up and made her way on the bulletin board. "I'm also going solo. I might as well practice for next week." She left the cafeteria.

"I'm officially alone." Louise sighed, ignoring Guiche's presence.

"Aren't there any other knight or mage who can accompany Ms. Montmorency?" A guard asked the soldiers who are doing combat training and drills, no one answered. The guard sighed and turned his back to apologize to the young miss.

"I'm sorry, no one's available right now. You can come back to—" The guard stood straight in position, Montmorency turned her head to see Henrietta and a knight wearing a full armor. She quickly lowered her head to the queen.

"Isaac, can you accompany Ms. Montmorency on her mission?" Henrietta asked the full armored knight behind her.

"I cannot, your highness. No one will be beside you if I do—"

"Agnes can do your job for the mean time."

"Yes, your highness."

Montmorency knew his voice was familiar. He sounded like Stein but the way he talked was different from him. It piques her curiosity, she decided to ask if she could take a look on his face. The knight nodded, and when he was halfway from removing the helmet, Henrietta stopped them.

"Montmorency, he has a terrible burn on his face. It might freak you out if you decide to look more."

"I'll see if I can heal—"

"No can do, only his eyes were healed by most of the mages whose expertise are healing magic."

"Is… that so?"

Henrietta nodded before making her leave. The man whom she called _**Isaac **_lowered her head in front of Montmorency. "Young lady, I'll be talking to your highness first. You can wait for me outside the castle." She nodded and left the area.

"Your highness, I'll be taking my leave. I'll be back before the night comes." Behind him was a silver spear. He took off his helmet before kneeling in front of Henrietta. It revealed a short purple haired young man with a pale white skin, the area from his forehead down to the tip of his nose was burnt. Henrietta walked towards him, and kneeled to be on the same height as his. She cupped his cheeks with her hands, and closed the gap between their faces with a kiss. As if used to it, Isaac closed his eyes and let the Queen do what she wanted.

They aren't in a relationship, Isaac safely assumes that everything the Queen does to him including kissing him without warnings, is a part of his job in which he should not interfere. He doesn't even mind even if the Queen does it solely to forget about her former betrothed one, or the recently married boy she liked. In short, he doesn't mind being used.

"Whatever happens, don't take your helmet off in front of her."

"Yes, your highness."

Isaac stood up and left the castle, Henrietta watched his figure slowly disappear from a distance.

_Will your memories come back? I hope they won't. I wouldn't like to be alone once again. Brimir, I know I'm being selfish, but I think this is the right thing to do for now._

Stein and Isaac are the same person. After the events of the attack a year ago, which caused Stein's face to be burnt. He had no recollection of himself, and what happened that caused him to become the person he is when he woke up. There were a few people who knew about what happened to him, Queen Henrietta, Louise, Saito, Agnes and the few healing mages that tried to restore his face and his memories back.

They decided to announce that he died alongside his whole family instead of showing his burnt face to the public as per Henrietta's decision, and they had Lucia to inherit the whole Martyniere properties while Stein is yet to regain his memories.

Deep in the forest, Montmorency looked at her map a few times before announcing that she was lost.

"What's your mission all about?" Isaac asked.

"I've been tasked to be of support to a soldier to hunt for a Lamia."

"Lamia, huh?" He took the map from her hands. "I see, we can get to the location before nighttime if we took this one reckless path." Isaac pointed at the bushes beside them.

"Why do we have to get there before nighttime?"

"It would be very dangerous if we took on a Lamia at night, I know it by experience."

"Thank you."

"No probl—" His response was cut when he defended himself with his arm from a mace. _"Tch. Bandits." _He whispered.

"Hey, it's a knight from the castle—with an aristocrat? We're lucky today aren't we?"

"Big bro, the knight's armor looks very expensive when sold to the market. Should we kill him?"

"Look, the girl's very pretty. She'd be good to be sold to a beer house or something."

"Ms. Montmorency, stay behind me. I'm used to dealing with the people of their kind. This'll be a piece of cake." Isaac was about to take the spear behind him but was surprised that he isn't able to take hold of what he thought he had on his back—the bandits were laughing at him.

"Mister, is this what you're looking for?" A small male rat-faced bandit stood on a branch of a tree above them.

"M-Mr. Isaac… what do we do now?" Montmorency was terrified for a second but all of it disappeared when she heard Isaac laugh, "I never said that the spear behind me was my only weapon." He pulled a gun from his cloak and pointed it to the group of bandits. He shot their knees the fastest he could, when all of them were on their knees, he quickly grabbed the spear that was stolen from him a while ago and made a run while holding Montmorency's hand.

"We're… not done yet." A large man blocked their way, on his hands were a mace. He was the one who attacked him earlier. Isaac took a step back and pointed his gun towards the large muscular guy. Surprisingly, when he pulled the trigger—he was out of bullets.

"Damn it, why now?" he whispered. He knew that using his spear would only result in it breaking into two. On his waist armor, he grabbed the small knife that he had prepared in emergencies like this. If he was going to use a knife, then he must close the gap into a melee battle. He charged towards the enemy, and before he knew it, Isaac felt a refreshing sensation on his head—his helmet broke when the enemy tried to hit his head with his mace. However, this is not the time to hesitate.

Isaac was able to move closer as he felt himself a lit bit lighter than he used to be, the helmet broke and now he can move his head freely, it also lessened the weight. Closing the gap between them, he pointed his knife to the large man's throat and acted as if he was about to slit it. The enemy fainted due to shock.

Behind him, Montmorency thought that she would finally see his face. When he turned around, the upper part of his face was covered with bandages. After returning the small knife into its case on his faulds, he knelt on the ground to pick up the pieces of his helmet. "You can use alchemy right? Can I request that…" He wasn't even finished talking when Montmorency grabbed the pieces from him and placed it on the ground. She casted a spell and it returned to the way it was.

"Thank you." He placed it back on his head.

Montmorency continued walking behind him. The image of the lower part of his face remained on her mind, she remembered Stein but quickly tried to forget about him. _Montmorency, he's dead. There's nothing you can do. _She thought to herself.

Something flashed back as she watched him walk from behind.

"_Montmorency, I'm not sure if you'll ever see me again if you wake up. First, I wanted to apologize for not being able to protect you back in the abandoned castle. Second, you shouldn't shut out Guiche, after all, he loves you so much he's even willing to go to greater heights of defeating me in the event. Third and last," He sighed. Stein moved his face near her ear. "When the time comes and you need someone to help you, think of me, and you'll have the courage to fight. You knew about my adventures and the strategies I used, right? I wouldn't force everything to you but… I love you. I'm leaving in a few minutes for the Queen. Get well soon." He stood straight and left the room. _

Until now, she wished she could've stopped him in going to the castle instead of lying on her bed. She didn't realize that she was drifting away from the world, she came back when the blurry view of her eyes became clear and that Isaac was standing in front of her.

"Ms. Montmorency, are you alright? We're almost at the Lamia's lair."

"Yes I am." She answered. "Oh I can see her from afar." Isaac murmured.

"Have you brought the poison?" He asked while removing his gauntlets and his arm guards.

"Yes, I brought them with me." She was carrying an overly large bag with only a small flask inside it. She placed the bag down, and pulled the flasks. Isaac removed his cuirass and pauldrons along with his vambrace and gauntlets, leaving him with only his the black zipped-up shirt, faulds, cuisses' and brown leather boots. He also placed his cloak down with the other parts of his armor.

"Ms. Montmorency, do me a favor and hand me all the flasks and hide my armor on that gigantic bag of yours." After receiving the flasks, he sat on the ground and split the blade into two, inside was space that can hold a liquid, Isaac poured the small flask's contents on the space and closed it after. He returned the blade to the spear and stood up.

"Stay here." He lowered his head, and placed his hand on top of her head. Another flashback came to her. She bit her lip, and decided to ask.

"Can I join you, Mr. Isaac?" she asked. Montmorency stood firm, she was expecting a familiar reply.

"I'm sorry, it's too dangerous for you. I cannot allow you to join me. The queen ordered me to keep you safe, so I'll obey her orders. You're only here because you've been tasked as a _support_, your job must stay on that line." The first part of his answer gave her another flashback. Everything cut when she heard _the queen _from his lips. "I'm more than enough to finish this mission because of your poison." Isaac smiled at her as he rubbed the back of his neck. The look on his smiling lips was too similar with Stein's lips, and his habit of rubbing the back of his neck was too Stein-ish for her.

Isaac charged towards the Lamia. Montmorency can't do anything but watch.

Isaac moved in sync with his swinging of spear. He looked ready to stab the monster to death anytime. She decided to move closer despite the heavy gauntlets, and armor packed on her bag. His short purple hair, his aquamarine eyes. His tall build, and pale white skin. The way he moved with the spear on his hands, it made her remember the first time she saw Stein fight with his staff.

He moved fast as if he was dancing with the spear he's holding. Isaac was caught off guard, the Lamia hugged him from behind. "And you're mine, young man." The Lamia giggled. Isaac bumped the blunt corner of the spear towards the Lamia's abdomen. The monster dropped on the ground, and he pointed the blade on the area where their heart as supposed to be located. He moved his face on the other side, as if to avoid the sight of soon-to-die Lamia. He finally had the courage to stab the monster with his spear. After making sure that the poison really made it to the monster's body, he pulled the blade out, making the blood splatter on his face.

Isaac swung the spear beside him. "See? I'm more than enough." The young knight smiled on the female mage.

It was already late when they got back to the castle, a couple of knights excluding Isaac escorted Montmorency back to the academy. Isaac returned to his usual post with Agnes, outside the Queen's room.

"It's been a while since you went out of the castle without Queen Henrietta. Mind filling me in on what happened?" Agnes asked. This has been a usual thing for them to counter sleepiness on night duty.

"A young lady from Tristain Academy of Magic got a mission about defeating a Lamia. All of the soldiers and mages assigned on assisting are already assisting some students, so… the Queen ordered me to accompany her."

"Who's the student?"

"I think Montmorency was her family name?"

"A water mage, huh?"

"She developed an instant kill poison, it made my job easy."

"Ah, you hate combat missions right?"

"Not really, so-so."

The wooden twin door opened and revealed none other than Henrietta.

"Can I ask Isaac to come in?"

"Certainly, your highness."

As soon as he closed the door behind him, the helmet that hid his face from the world was lifted up by the Queen, and pulled him into a kiss. He was not in a position to decline, ever since he woke up without any recollection of himself, he was taught by the military officials that took care of him to never stand up against the queen, and to never interfere with her. They didn't differentiate things so he knew that he shouldn't stop the queen.

"Can I ask you something, your highness?" He asked, right after the queen's kiss.

"What is it? A-Are you being bothered by—"

"Are you using me to forget about Saito and Prince Wales? I'm asking this out of curiosity, I don't really mind being used by you for your personal reasons."

"I figured out you'll ask me about that someday." She walked towards her bed and sat on the bedside. "Using you never occurred to me, not until the officials declared you as a skilled combatant. I had you assigned to me as my personal knight. That's where I had the idea of using you to forget about them, somehow." She sighed. "But everything changed when you saved me from the people of the goblin village a few months ago." She smiled, seeing the knight slowly walking near her. "That's where I decided I want to marry you." Henrietta finished.

"You're too kind to me, your highness." Isaac kneeled in front of her and kissed her hand.

"Someone suits you better than someone like me." He got kissed again.

"There's no one else but you." She said between the kisses. "Remove your armor." She whispered.

Isaac quickly complied with the order and started removing his armor, until all that's left was the black zipped up long sleeved shirt he wore under his armor, his black pants and brown leather boots. He got pulled into the bed by the queen, when they were in the pinning down position with Isaac on top, he asked the queen once again. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

The moonlight that shone through the window perfectly lighted Henrietta's body on her night gown. Henrietta just smiled at him and closed her eyes. Serving as something like a _go_-signal to Isaac. He was about to kiss her on his own, but was stopped when Agnes knocked at the door.

They heard the door knob turning, and the female knight was surprised seeing Isaac pinning down Henrietta on her own bed.

"Knight Isaac Chevalier de Chagny! W-What are you doing with the Queen!?" Agnes' eyes enlarged as she pointed at the pair of queen and knight on the bed. Of course, who wouldn't be surprised.

"A-Agnes, it's not what you think!" Isaac made a 'cross' sign mark with his hands. Still kneeling on top of Henrietta.

"What do you mean by it's not what I think… It's the queen you're laying hands there, goddamn it!" Isaac shook his head and rolled at the side of the bed, down to the floor. He stood up and raised both of his hands upon the realization of his female superior pointing out a gun towards him.

"Agnes, I asked him to do it." Henrietta stood up from her bed.

"What do you mean by—huh?"

"I asked him to do it. I'm going to marry Mr. Isaac."

"Why am I not surprised that they sent me into a guarding position in this Academy?" Isaac sighed as he looked at every building. What made him more surprised was that he hadn't even agreed to the marriage but Henrietta's family decided to assign him to a place far from the castle, he even got dismissed from his position as Henrietta's personal knight.

"Why am I not surprised that I got assigned here along with you?" Agnes threw him a glare.

"Ma'am, it's your fault for screaming in the middle of the night after we gave you an explanation." Isaac replied.

"Who wouldn't be surprised with that? Imagine being on my position."

"Of course I would be surprised! It would prove the rumors that Ma'am Agnes is interested in girl—" Agnes drew her sword and pointed it on Isaac's neck. "I'm sorry I won't say it again… Ma'am…" he replied while sweating profusely. Soon, the female knight placed her sword back to its scabbard.

"I'm even more surprised that you finally agreed to take off your helmet and just cover the burnt part with a bandage."

"The officials talked me into it, I just couldn't say no."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Ma'am, you're going back tomorrow right?"

"Of course, and you'll be staying here on guard until the higher ups decides to reassign you back to the castle or as Queen Henrietta's knight."

"Damn, I haven't even agreed to the marriage proposal, and I'm being assigned here." Isaac leaned on the Academy's walls as he watched the grassland in front of him. "Why did they dispatch a handful of knights here, by the way?" he asked.

"A letter was sent to the castle, the letter says they'll repeat the events of a year ago."

"What happened a year ago?"

"The mysterious mages from another world wearing black gloves attacked the castle, and before that, a mage was almost killed during a mission. Good thing that his classmates went to save him. Those students went to this school, I'm assuming they're on their graduating year."

"Ma'am! It's time to swap duties." A female soldier approached Agnes, and the two left their stations to be replaced by another pair of knights.

Agnes and Isaac went to the cafeteria to have their meal. On their way, they met Louise and the others. Saito approached Isaac, who just lowered his head to the group.

"Mr. Isaac, thank you for helping me the other day." Montmorency thanked.

"No problem. I just did what the Queen asked me to do." Isaac smiled at her.

"Louise, is there something between Mr. Isaac and the Queen?" Montmorency asked.

"I think the Queen likes Is—"

Louise kicked the humanity out of Saito.

"Nothing, he's just nothing more than her personal knight. Ahahaha…"

As soon as Montmorency left, Louise kicked Saito's abdomen causing him to throw up. "Why did you kick me again?!" he exclaimed.

"What if she discovers the truth about that incident a year ago?"

"I'm sorry, all I wanted to say was maybe the Queen likes Stei—I mean Isaac."

A few minutes passed and they heard students gathering on the cafeteria, the two went back to take a peek, and to their surprise, Agnes and Stein, along with the other knights they were eating with, kneeled before the Queen.

"What is the Queen doing here?" Saito raised brow. "Wait, Montmo might discover the truth—"

"Idiot! The Queen knows how to keep a secret."

As the two tried taking a peek despite the crowd, surprisingly, a path cleared up when one of the students saw Louise. The two walked towards the Queen and lowered their heads.

"Mr. Isaac, let's talk somewhere private."

"I cannot allow that! What if this boy does something again?" Agnes spat.

"Agnes, he wouldn't do something rash." Henrietta answered.

Louise and Saito can't even understand what was happening. When the Queen and the knight left, they quickly asked Agnes about what was happening.

"Isaac, I found another potion that might cure the burn."

Isaac slowly removed the bandage on his face. It revealed a severely burnt face, Henrietta kept looking at him in the eyes, Isaac kept on avoiding her eyes by looking at the side of the room he's staying in.

"Are you sure you want to marry someone like me?" he asked. "Even if it's facing an eternity like this?" he pointed at the burnt part of his face.

"I don't mind. You got that while protecting me, I appreciate—"

"I…I was protecting you when I got this?"

Henrietta covered her lips in surprise, she accidentally slipped a few words of his past.

"Then I must've loved you so much before I lost my memories. For me to protect you as much as getting myself hurt…"

_No. There were no other person that can protect me that time. You're too dedicated on your work that you decided to take that female mage by yourself._

Isaac grabbed Henrietta by her waist, and hugged her tight. The knight decided to let go of the Queen, Henrietta saw him smiling.

"I think I'll accept your proposal. I'll marry you."

Isaac held both of her hands.

"I'm sure the "me" before my memories disappeared would accept it too."

Henrietta felt a bit guilty. Soon, she started applying the potion she got from a mysterious mage that disappeared the next day after letting him stay in the castle after being found wounded on the forest by some mercenaries.

The burnt part dried up, as if it was a mere giant scar. She covered his face with a bandage to finish up.

"If one starts to plant false memories into his head, those will become of reality. He will see those as his own memories. His past memories would slowly fade—and fully disappear before the end of the second year." A female brunette dressed in a black robe crossed her fingers.

"Does that mean we have to get him before the second year ends?" A masked young man asked as he fiddled with the pipe on his fingers.

"Yup. I heard he's working at the castle, under the Queen." The brunette stretched her arms and yawned.

"But what if that Queen had already planted false memories onto him?"

"Then we repeat the process."

"How do he get his memories back, by the way?"

"There's nothing in this world that could get his memories back. The only way is that they get a white witch from Flamelle and my world to make a potion for them." The man with an olive-green hair placed his feet on the table where they were having their meeting.

"How about the burn on his face? I won't team up with an ugly person. Never." The female brunette spat.

"A white witch from our world can take care of that."


End file.
